


Первый шаг

by Yozhik



Category: Star Wars Prequel Trilogy
Genre: F/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-10-11
Updated: 2011-10-11
Packaged: 2017-10-24 12:32:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 209
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/263500
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Yozhik/pseuds/Yozhik





	Первый шаг

С утра над землёй всё-таки стоит чуть видимый туман. Не видел бы – не поверил бы. Не с чего же. А если об этом не думать – красиво.  
Квай-Гон давно привык узнавать каждый новый мир, с которым сводила его судьба. Узнавать по-настоящему, проживать – и так жаль, что не всегда этому удаётся научить.  
…Впрочем, о привычке учить можно было и подзабыть на время. Оби-Ван с какого-то перепугу увязался за этим мальчишкой Скайуокером – и явно вернётся под вечер в шоке и с обострённой нелюбовью к путешествиям, детям и пустыням. Куда унесло Падме – вообще непонятно. Ну да им можно. Обоим. Когда ещё такой шанс будет.  
Туман рассеивается, сменяясь зыбким маревом.  
– Интересно? – Шми Скайуокер стоит в дверях комнаты и улыбается. Озорной, молодой улыбкой – точь-в-точь как у её сына. Залюбоваться можно. Хотя почему – можно? Он этого и не скрывает.  
– Очень.  
Что тут ещё скажешь? Что есть кое-что и более интересное? Что сейчас он видит, как пульсирует вокруг неё живая Сила – _она творение моё_?  
И тогда она протягивает руку. Первой. И он делает шаг вперёд.  
У неё сухие губы – как песок, и песок в волосах, и это – настоящее, и она говорит:  
– Я ошибалась не раз. Не страшно.  
Именно так он и хотел бы _прожить_ этот мир.  
А для начала – сделать какую-нибудь глупость. Кто сказал, что им – поздно?


End file.
